Technical Field
The present invention concerns a sensor element of a capacitive sensor, consisting of two or more layers of a substrate between, or in, which the electrodes of a sensor are incorporated. The invention further concerns a sensor with a corresponding sensor element.
Description of Related Art
Capacitive sensors are usually designed with superficial electrodes. Especially for harsh environments it is now state of the art to place the electrodes behind glass, for example, or to provide them with suitable non-metallic protective caps, e.g. of plastic or ceramic. A particularly favorable type of sensor configuration is known from DE 10 2009 060002, where the electrode of a capacitive distance sensor is integrated into a sensor element comprising multiple ceramic layers.